the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Márton Rajki
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rajki_M%C3%A1rton Márton Rajki was born: Mór Klein (Zenta, 23 September 1901 - Budapest, 30 July 1959) lawyer; in 1956, President of the Revolutionary Committee of Újpest, founding member of the Christian Socialist Party, then victim of retaliation. Dr. Márton Rajki, the victim of a single lawyer for the retaliation of the 1956 Revolution - originally named Mór Klein - was born in Zenta, a Jewish family in 1901. His father was a well-groomed grocer, and he also ran 40 holdon (Jugerum, land unit) on the Gunarasi farm in Zenta. The young man had graduated from his hometown. In 1919, in opposition to the Serbian occupation, he was at the head of a student movement. He refused to comply with the conditions required by the Serbs. In the summer of 1920 he crossed Hungary. He enrolled in Budapest at the Faculty of Law of Pázmány Péter University. In her university years she illegally crossed the border several times. One time the Serbian authorities were captured, taken to Topola, imprisoned. His escape was due to the appearance of his father's soul, who had been released for 15 days in exchange for his son in prison, for a few gold. He was saved but the Serbian authorities had been extradited from the country. He did not see his parents again until 1938. During his strongly hungarian young university years, he progressively gained access to the Christian values of his life. He spent his last years in Nuremberg, at Handelshochole. In 1924 he returned to Hungary and completed his studies. He began his career in Nyírbátor. He arrived in Újpest in 1926, where Dr. István Décsi worked for a lawyer. In 1928 he made a lawsuit and started praxis in Újpest. In the same year he married Ilona Kaiser. His son, György, born in 1932, was born in Kapuvár, a German family. In 1935 the family changed its name to Rajki. In the life of Dr. Márton Rajki, this was a turning point when Dr. Ágnes Csík, the Abbey of the Newpest Principal Archbishop, baptized in 1938. To encourage the abbot, Rajki entered the Catholic Circle in Újpest in 1938. At that time he was a member of the Chamber of Pest county and could have bought a house on Erzsébet Street as a result of his work. In 1942 he was called for military service, and for three months he was a karst-honored military officer in Kecskemét. Shortly after his dismantling, in 1943 he received a two-week armor-break training. In June 1944, on the basis of the Second Jewish Act, he was taken to Pestszentlőrinc by forced labor for his Jewish origin. He was in a good physical work, because he was a wrestler, fictitious and a great boxer in his young age. Dr. Márton Rajki escaped from the camp on October 24, when he was leaving for a short while, fleeing home and hiding in his apartment. Later he learned that after his escape, his squad was commanded to Germany. The II. After World War II, he was enthusiastic about public life. His Christian-Socialist views were directed towards the Smallholders Party. He became the party secretary of the New Party, organizing a local organization with a larger number of members each day. However, in April 1945, there were serious disagreements with some local smallholders leaders. In the center of the conflict, it was the question of the extent to which it would be advisable to cooperate with the Communist Party. Dr. Rajki considered the Independence of the Smallholders Party to be important, and when he became a minority, he resigned from his post as secretary-general, and even withdrew from the party. After brief shortsighted episode, he organized relief actions; the greatest such action was the gathering for labor servicemen. His charitable activity was fueled by his Catholic faith that was further strengthened in the war. He lived as a faithful Catholic and took on a formal role in the life of the Catholic Parish of Újpest. From 1945 he became the prosecutor of the parish clergy. He has provided court protection for several ecclesiastical personalities in the so-called. in war criminals. Among other things, Dr. Jozsef Csík, the New Abbess Abbot of the Hungarians, was placed on the bench of the defendants because he was the leader of the Újpest Turul Association. Dr. Márton Rajki, the Communists, were also involved. Therefore, a group of members of parliament, Rajkit Földes László, led a meeting with a group of parliamentarians shortly after being convicted by local parishioners in the village of Pócspetri. Representatives of the state have been trying to persuade the New Law Attorney to take part in programs that symbolize the Christian denominations and the state's compromise. Dr. Márton Rajki did not oppose the ambitions of the delegation and therefore proposed the organization of a conciliation meeting. Representatives of power have been asked to organize the deliberation. The program was peaceful, but Rajki refused to give a lecture at the event. In the early 1950s his lawyer's and public activity was severely paralyzed by his serious illness. After his recovery, he continued his career in the community. On October 24, 1956, the community worked regularly with his colleagues when it was rumored that a massive crowd was gathering together with the Soviet military monument in the neighborhood of the building next to the Újpest City Hall. Dr. Rajki, like other lawyers, went out to the nearby square at noon and returned to work after a short break. In the evening he walked out of curiosity again to the square, where, beside today's town hall, thousands of crowds listened to the restrained speakers of the sculpted statue. The mass wished to form a Revolutionary Committee. Most people demanded the election of Béla Gálhidi as deputy chairperson of the committee. One of the previously unknown speakers, Paul Kósa, came to Dr. Rajki and asked him to help find Gálhid. Dr. Rajkin's old good friend was the Deputy Mayor, so he set out to find him at the Council House. Later, they both went down to the square, where the city governor gave a short speech about the need to maintain calm and order. Then he called all the speakers to his office. The Revolutionary Committee was formed in the next few hours. People who were mostly unknown to each other introduced themselves, talked about themselves, and assured each other that maintaining calm of Újpest was the most important thing in this malleable situation. The Revolutionary Committee in Újpest chose Rajko Márton as chairman. His power was not clear, as there was no time and opportunity to elaborate details. The most important task was to restore public security. There was no sign of the police, and the full crew of the captain - leaving the wrath of the people - withdrew from the city. The Revolutionary Committee has set up a civil guard. The guards had to ensure public security, but they had to collect the armed civilians, and they had to be inspected to prevent anyone from throwing weapons into public order. The provision was issued by Márton Rajki. As a result of a decision that has been approved by everyone, disciplined groups have been organized by the demons of gunmen. In order to reassure the crowd, Dr. Rajki opened the locker room of the National Bank of the Hungarian National Bank. On 26 October, bank executives informed the President of the Revolutionary Committee that only four of the four people who guard the keyhole were found, but their employees demanded their wages. The President of the Revolutionary Committee has given permission to break the lock of the locker. Thus everyone in Újpest received his allowance in time. On the same day, on behalf of the Revolutionary Commission, Dr. Rajki discussed with the Newpest leaders of the Hungarian Workers' Party who promised to notify the Ministry of Defense: Order in Újpest is no need to send a military to maintain peace. Despite the promise, Újpest was approached from Soviet tanks in two directions. The mass was made for armed struggle. On October 27, the fleeing police delegated a delegation to the Revolutionary Committee to agree on how they could cooperate later in maintaining the order. The crowd in front of the then Council House noticed the people wearing the uniforms of the old system. They demanded arrest the members of the delegation. The atmosphere became more and more threatening, so the commander of the Civil Guard was inept for Dr. Rajkie. The chairman, whose massive influx had less and less influence on the events, drew the attention of thousands of thousands of people standing in front of the building in a short speech about legality and the dangers of violence. However, the crowd did not care, and on the President's proposal the police were deprived of the building for protection of the civil guard. Dr. Márton Rajki learned from this case: he was unable to control the crowd. On October 27, 1956, he resigned from the Revolutionary Committee chairmanship and handed the leadership to Paul Kósa. The next day he announced that he would no longer commissions membership of the committee. During his four-day presidential career, no one was hurt by anyone, and the body he led led him to reinstate officials and create the peace of the city. Dr. Rajki's attention turned to the long-planned party formation. On the proposal of József Csík, priest, with some of his friends, he decided to create a Christian Socialist party. In the following days, many parties began to function, many of them being Christian. Dr. Rajki wished to achieve a true Christian-Socialist idea in town and national politics. The Christian Socialist Party was born on October 30th. Room was given by Béla Gálhidi, and from November 1, the board of the Association of Airplanes announced the existence of the party. The newly formed party appeared once in Újpest's public life. At the beginning of November, Pál Kósa invited representatives of the parties organized in the district to discuss the ideas of Dr. Márton Rajki. The party was born solely at the level of passwords, since the programmer's meeting convened later, as was the official acknowledgment, did not take place due to the Soviet invasion. During the New Pest fighting, the lawyer did not move out of his home, and he was waiting for the end of the armed struggle with his family. On November 12, members of the Revolutionary Commission's House of Deputies were arrested unexpectedly by Soviet units entering the building and stalking them in an unknown place. For Dr. Márton Rajki, it was not clear to him what his role was later to judge. However, he did not hide his political views. He made a long memorandum to János Kádár, proposing a fair settlement of the country's situation. He raised this together with the Christian Socialist, the Smallholders, the Social Democrats and the Communist forces. However, she did not postulate her to the post. In March 1957, he was arrested by the Revolutionary Process. As a witness she had to go to questioning. After answering the questions, he was allowed to leave home, but in the uncertain period after the interrogation, he knew he could not escape responsibility. Investigations against the participants of the revolutionary events in Újpest have become ever larger. The investigating bodies have summoned many people to witness Újpest. The number of defendants rose to 33 by the autumn of 1957. On May 14, 1957, the police arrived at the Erzsébet street of the Rajki family with arrest orders. In the eyes of the neighbors who had been witnessed during the arrest, a gun was attempted to hide in the apartment, which would have been found as a burden proof. However, the experiment was frustrated by a neighbor who was sympathetic to the family and was abused by the police. The arrested lawyer was interviewed almost every day from 14 May to 20 May. Then, hearing witnesses about your activity was heard. Before the end of the investigation, the detectives were questioned in July, and in September 1957 the case was handed over to the court. Dr. Márton Rajki was accused of organizing and leading the organization of the popular democratic state order, which was the most severe charge in the eyes of power. The trial commenced in April 1958 had 93 sessions, the judgment was issued on March 15, 1959 (Sunday!). Márton Rajki - along with ten associates - imposed a death penalty on the court of first instance. In addition to the leadership of the organization, his speeches for peace were considered to be a murderous assassination. Dr. Rajki openly assumed his political affiliation in court. He voiced his conviction that the conspiracy against the communist regime was not condemned, he voiced his stance that he had not committed a crime. In his opinion, he was convicted for his religious conviction, and he repeatedly stated this in the talks. The Supreme Court recommended Dr. Márton Rajki's ruling before the second trial. The President of the Chamber, Dr. János Borbély - whom family members called only "grinning death" - did not pity. On July 28, 1959, a second instance verdict was issued, which said seven men were sentenced to death. Among them were Dr. Márton Rajki. The death sentence was executed on July 30, 1959. At the last moments of his life, Dr. Márton Rajki, lawyer, proclaimed peacefully. He had ground his ashes on parcel 301, and then the horse police stationed the place of graves so that they could not be visited by their relatives. The burial place was given to the family members by the scapegoat, who was sentenced to imprisonment for breach of state secrets. In the 1989 "re-burglary", everyone who was visiting the buried people was subjected to harassment by authorities. Dr. Márton Rajki was the only executed lawyer. In his memory, a memorial plaque was placed in the hall of the Budapest Bar, and later in Újpest was named one of the halls. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians